


Sex on Ice (Or in the Bathroom)

by ChaiMilk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, contest submission, contest submission that somehow got first place..., literally this fic is just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10344381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiMilk/pseuds/ChaiMilk
Summary: After Yuuri's performance at the Cup China, Victor whisks Yuuri away to the bathroom to revel in the Japanese man's eros uninterrupted...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy, I stink at summaries, but anyway thanks for checking this fic out. As the cosmos would have it, this vignette ended up winning first place at an erotic fanfiction contest I attended this past December (yes, attended, and I had to read this aloud too...but that's another story altogether lol). This was written in under half an hour, so I apologize for its brevity, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

Eros. Sexual love. Lust. Pounding into your partner. Hot, passionate entanglement. Victor had pushed Yuuri into the bathroom stall as soon as Yuuri’s final performance at the Cup China had finished. There was no time for talking--and the interviewers were probably wondering. But fuck that. Victor’s hands ran through Yuuri’s slicked back hair, devouring the black haired man’s mouth, tongues entangling. Delicious. He tasted more delicious than any katsudon out there. "Ah ha, V-Victor," Yuuri mewled needily.

"What is it my piglet?" Victor grabbed Yuuri by the waist and brought him close, grinding his leg against Yuuri’s hard-on. He licked the shell of Yuuri’s ears, nipped at his neck, and ran his hands up and down the figure skater’s lithe figure. “What do you want?” His deft fingers teased Yuuri’s groin, and with that cruel Russian smile of his, Victor listened with pleasure as the Japanese figure skater cried out through a veil of gasps.

"Y-You" Yuuri moaned hotly. "I want you, Victor," Victor shuddered at the lust he heard and saw in his beloved pupil.  _ Such eros _ . Victor pushed Yuuri up against the stall door and frantically undid both their pants. Yuuri whimpered, and his already red face flushed even more from embarrassment. "W-W-Wait," Yuuri whimpered. "You’re uh…..I think it’s….Victor...Too big." Victor pouted but understood. Fine.

Without saying anything, Victor turned Yuuri around, and took a moment to enjoy the sight of Yuuri’s fully exposed backside. Yuuri stammered awkwardly, probably wondering what was going to happen. Victor smirked once more and shoved his hot dick between the Japanese figure skater’s toned thighs. At first it was rough, but as Victor continued to push in and pull out, the movements became smooth. Yuuri squeaked out when Victor hand found its way to his partner’s equally as hard dick. Faster, faster, faster Victor moaned out low as both he and Yuuri came. For several minutes the two panted, their minds reeling. Victor snuggled up to Yuuri’s back and lay soft, tender kisses along his back. What eros. Victor chuckled to himself. Never before had he felt this way. Those ex-girlfriends of him could never compare to this bewitching man.

"Victor," Yuuri sighed dreamily. The Russian skater turned Yuuri’s face towards him, cupping his cheek, and laid on him a kiss that was sweeter than any kiss he had ever had.

"Victor I love you," the words spilled out of his mouth, making both of them stop. They smiled at each other and leaned in for another kiss when-- _BAM._

One of partitions in their stall rattled furiously. They stopped, terrified. From the other stall the two heard the livid and very,  _ very  _ familiar voice of a small Russian teen. ..Oh.


End file.
